It is known that in order to press many types of continuously fed materials such as textiles, solid waste and other, in the form of bales and to increase the production of the outputting bales, presses are used which are provided with two vertical cases that are connected to each other. The cases are liftable and rotatable about a central axis of a bearing structure so as to take up two positions. One position is for loading and the other position is for pressing. Afterwards, the filled case is pushed upwards for binding by utilizing channels provided in the platforms.
In these known presses, the pressing platform has dimensions corresponding to the internal dimensions of the cases and the pressing platform is positioned on top of the case in the second position. The two cases are closed at the bottom by a platform solid to the cases.
During the rotation, the cases are released. During the pressing, the cases remain stationary on the bearing structure which withstands the pressing force.
In addition, these presses are mostly provided with automatic binding devices which have the function of passing, tensioning and binding the straps, but the binding devices currently known, owing to the demand for a binding of high precision and reliability, have a very high cost and a relatively long binding cycle. This is especially true when a large number (6 to 12 and more) of straps are to be applied and when the need arises to bind the bales both longitudinally and transversely.
Besides, in the baling presses currently known, the presence of two individually sliding and jointly liftable cases is cause for a complex and costly construction. Especially when it uses more binding heads for an improved distribution of the times for the various operations carried out by the press. Operations ranging from the loading of the material to be baled, to the final binding of the pressed bale.